Cosmetic preparations have been used since early times to improve the appearance of the skin and hair. While most cosmetic products are relatively simple compositions, they contain many ingredients which are not truly compatible, easily processed or adherent to the skin. Components such as pigments are not easily dispersed into products with oil and water phases. In addition, cosmetic compositions such as cake eye shadow or blush require careful formulation to provide a compressible powder which will adhere to the skin. Manufacture of a pressed powder requires mixing, grinding and sifting operations which are energywise, relatively time consuming and costly.
In order to improve dispersion and related characteristics, cosmetic materials have been coated with lecithin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,502), low density polyethylene (U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,216) and titanates (U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,604).
In an alternate method, expensive additives, for example, boron nitride, along with hollow thermoplastic microspheres and N-acyl lysine derivatives are used to improve the processability of compressed powders (FR application No. 90 02508, filed Feb. 28, 1990).
While such methods have somewhat improved the properties and ease of dispersion of cosmetic components, it has been discovered that coating a cosmetic component onto a particle through the use of a coupling agent facilitates processing, lowers cost, and improves tactile properties.
It is an object of this invention to provide a coated particle for use in cosmetic preparations which is easily processed, reduces raw material costs, and enhances the aesthetic properties of cosmetic preparations.